


Mouth Trauma

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mouth trauma, Teeth Loss, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 3





	

Getting punched in the mouth multiple times was a new and interesting experience painful but now that he was home he was only numb. Though the blood running out of his split lip and the teeth that were falling out of his gums were kind of annoying, oh and his face puffing up, but everything else, that was an experience he would not soon forget.

He tried to keep his mouth shut but every time he tried to, his teeth started to ache and he could feel some of them wiggling as they were falling out and collecting on his tongue, and his mouth was pooling with blood.

_Annoying_

Opening his mouth over the sink he watched as his blood changed the sink for white to set in seconds, followed by his teething clinking as the hit the porcelain sink.

Looking at the blood still dripping from his mouth and his teeth he came to a simple conclusion.

_I guess… I can’t fix this myself…_


End file.
